


Narrador

by Morde



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde





	Narrador

El narrador se narraba a sí mismo con una mezcla de egocentrismo y pesadez. Esta vez debía ser él, y no otro, el protagonista de la historia. Ya estaba harto de no participar activamente en nada de lo que narraba, de contar lo que otros hicieron de forma heroica. No, él también podía hacer cosas aparte de narrar. Y deseaba contar su historia.

Por desgracia, no tenía ningún autor que la escribiera.


End file.
